Creencias Muggles
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Los muggles predijeron que el 21 de diciembre del 2012 se acabaría el mundo y esta predicción ha llegado a la población mágica. Este fic participa del Reto: "De historia muggle y otros cuentos" del Foro: "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Creencias muggles**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del Reto: "De historia muggle y otros cuentos" del Foro: "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**I**

_"En Argentina los saqueos a supermercados han aumentado considerablemente..."_

La radio del automóvil estaba encendida y el noticiero muggle transmitiendo a través de ella. Ron iba al volante, desde que consiguió su licencia para conducir insistía en llevar a Hermione hasta el supermercado para que comprará lo necesario para la casa, por supuesto que Hermione agradecía el detalle de su esposo.

Cuando entró a la tienda se dio cuenta que las canastas de panes estaban vacías.

— ¿Han reubicado los panes? —le preguntó Hermione a la encargada de la tienda.

—El camión que transportaba los panes se niega a seguir haciéndolo. Debido a que los saqueadores de camino lo asaltan y se llevan la comida. —explicó la muchacha. —Ya sabe como es, con todo eso de que se acabará el mundo.

— ¿Acabarse el mundo?

Hermione volvió al automóvil sintiendo que le hicieron una broma de mal gusto.

* * *

**II**

—Te ves cansado, amor. —dijo Fleur con su acento francés. — ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Los duendes están preocupados. —contestó Bill, sentándose junto a ella. —Varios magos de origen muggle han ido a vaciar sus cámaras enteras, alegando que quieren gastar los galeones antes que se acabe el mundo o algo así.

— ¿Acabarse el mundo? —preguntó su esposa como si se tratara de una broma.

—Una tontería de momento.

* * *

**III**

Harry estaba sentado en la sala de estar de su casa en el Valle de Godric, vigilando a su pequeña hija Lily quien no tenía más de cuatro años pero igualmente se perdía de vista fácilmente.

—Sienna se ha suicidado. —escuchó que le decían a Ginny a través de la red flú.

— ¿Cómo que se ha suicidado? —respondió Ginny con la voz aguda y Harry podía jurar que estaba a punto de llorar. —Eso es imposible.

—Dijo que prefería morir antes que ver el fin del mundo.

* * *

**IV**

Andrómeda Tonks vivía en una pequeña casa ubicada en un barrio muggle de Londres. Caminando por la calle no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de dos de sus vecinas.

—La situación en Francia es similar a la de Argentina, solo que es un poco más controlada. —comentó una de ellas.

—Una de mis primas que vive allí me ha dicho que se han construido varios refugios subterráneos. —informó la otra. —Una verdadera catástrofe.

—Y los gobiernos no hacen nada para protegernos del fin del mundo.

* * *

**V**

Tal influencia había tenido la creencia de los muggles sobre el fin del mundo que llegó hasta los periódicos mágicos. Rita Skeeter, para recordar sus viejas costumbres, escribió varios artículos donde ponía en alerta a la población mágica de Reino Unido acerca de que el 21 de diciembre se acababa el mundo.

—Sacado de contexto. —dijo Hermione contrariada. —Como siempre.

—Sigo sin entender por que _El Profeta _le sigue permitiendo escribir. —secundó Harry.

En el Ministerio de Magia se comenzaba a notar que varias personas se tomaron enserio lo que Rita Skeeter publicó.

* * *

**VI**

Victoire y Teddy quedaron en encontrarse en la plaza que quedaba en la esquina de la casa de su abuela Andrómeda. Los dos se dieron cuenta que las ventanas de las casas estaban cerradas, al igual que las puertas y eran pocas las personas que transitaban por la calle.

—Dicen que se acabará el mundo en dos días. —fue Victoire quien habló.

— ¿Eso crees? —ella negó con la cabeza y se juntó más a Teddy. —Yo te protegeré Vic, no hay nada que temer. Ya verás que todo eso es un invento.

Ella intentó creerle.

* * *

**VII**

—Mami... —llamó Rosie quien solo tenía seis años pero para su corta edad razonaba perfectamente. — ¿Por qué los muggles dicen que se acabará el mundo?

—Los muggles se basan en el calendario maya. —explicó su madre. —Una civilización muy antigua y sobre todo, muy desarrollada. Crearon un calendario que va hasta el 21 de diciembre.

Ron entró en la sala y añadió al comentario de Hermione:

—Quizás se quedaron sin papel. —tomó a su hija en brazos. —No tienes nada que temer, Rosie. ¡Súper papá esta aquí para protegerte!

La niña rió.

* * *

**VIII**

George entró en Sortilegios Weasley con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro.

—Un muggle me ha contado una historia de lo más interesante. Dice que se acabará el mundo mañana. Mencionó terremotos, tsunamis, ¿Y qué más? ¡Ah sí! Una lluvia de meteoritos viniendo del espacio. ¿No es gracioso? ¿A quién se le ocurrió una broma como esa?

—El mundo no se va a acabar, George. —le respondió su esposa. — ¿Cómo un muggle ha llegado al Callejón?

—Es el padre de un niño que va a Hogwarts. Si me disculpas, amor, iré a contarle la broma a Fred, haber que piensa él.

— ¡No aterrorices a nuestro hijo con mentiras!

* * *

**IX**

Pocas horas faltaban para el fin del mundo, como lo habían denominado los muggles, y sinceramente Molly no creía que de verdad fuera a suceder lo que el mundo no mágico predecía. Ella ya tenía varios años en el mundo y muchas veces escuchó que los muggles predecían el fin del mundo.

Jamás sucedió tal cosa.

—Duerme, querido. —le dijo Molly a Arthur, quien ya tenía el cabello rojizo amenazado de hebras blancas y arrugas como abanicos le rodeaban los ojos. —Mañana despertaremos como siempre.

— ¿De dónde será que los muggles sacan ideas como el fin del mundo? —fue lo último que dijo su esposo antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**X**

La mañana del 21 de diciembre del año 2012, amaneció como de costumbre, con el cielo bastante celeste para ser pleno invierno y un tímido sol asomaba en la lejanía.

— ¡Papá no se ha acabado el mundo! —gritó Albus con su rostro pegado al cristal transparente de la ventana, estaba sonriendo.

Harry bajaba las escaleras.

— ¡Yo quería ver los meteoritos del fin del mundo! —siguió James.

—No es el fin del mundo. —dijo Harry, también con una sonrisa. —Al menos no hoy.

— ¡Yo te daré tu fin del mundo donde sigas dejando la ropa interior tirada! —exclamó Ginny desde la habitación.

Harry no supo que era peor.

Si el fin del mundo de los muggles o el fin del mundo de su esposa.

Definitivamente el de su esposa.


End file.
